


Deceptions

by draco_somnians



Series: Deceptions [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e15 Chimera, Episode: s08e07 Affinity, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's with Pete, but thinking about someone else...<br/>Word Count: 1,039.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deceptions Part 1

_“How’s Pete?” he asks, stepping closer towards her and into her personal space. _ __

_“Fine.” She answers, her breath quickening as he steps behind her and places a kiss on the nape of her neck. She groans and feels the smile against her skin. He tugs her t-shirt up over her head, unfastens her bra and slides it down her arms. She doesn’t resist even though her lab door is wide open. He’s kissing and nibbling at her neck and shoulders, one hand snaking around to play with a nipple, and she leans her head back onto his shoulder, as his other hand  pops open the button of her pants and slides inside. She gasps as his fingers immediately find her clitoris and begin to slowly rub back and forth. He moves his hand further back and dips the tip of a finger inside.She groans again and grinds against him,_ __

_“Don’t tease,” she growls and hears him chuckle in her ear,_ __

_“Now Carter, be patient,” he sucks her earlobe into his mouth and bites down as he slides two fingers inside her. She wants to scream, but manages to hold it back. Then his fingertips are back on her clit, circling, not quite touching and it’s agony. _ __

_“Oh God,” she moans,turning her head and not quite capturing his lips, “fuck me.”_ __

_“Sam?” she hears, in a voice that’s not Jack’s._ __

She wakes, breathless, to find Pete leaning over her and her own hand between her legs,

“What the hell were you dreaming about?”

“I...er...” she tries to clear her throat, but her mouth is dry. Pete runs his hand along her thigh and smiles,

“That good, huh?” she just manages a nod and sighs as his lips close around her nipple, “what were we doing?” he asks, his warm breath tickling her skin. His fingers replace hers and he starts to stroke her clit,

“In my lab,” she gasps. He looks up at her, a hungry look on his face,

“Really? How?” She rolls away from him, onto her belly and props herself up on all fours. His eyes widen and he grins, “Hang on a sec.” He fumbles around in her nightstand and makes a triumphant sound as he finally finds the condom. As he takes his position behind her she closes her eyes,

_“You really want me to fuck you Carter?” Jack breathes in her ear. She doesn’t speak. She’s completely naked this time and she can feel bare skin against hers. She feels his hands grasp her hips and pressure against her opening, _ __

“Ready?” Pete asks. She pushes back against him in response,and he slips inside her with a groan that she echoes.

_She can still feel the warm breath against her neck as Jack pounds into her, but it doesn’t quite feel right,_ __

“Pete, slow down,” she commands, barely trusting her voice not to betray her. He obliges, and angles his hips to hit her g-spot and she cries out.

_“Didn’t know you’d be so...deceptive,” Jack says. She can hear the smirk and she wants to yell at him to shut up. Her hands are braced against her lab bench, fists clenched as he slowly thrusts into her. It’s torture and yet it feels fantastic. She feels his lips between her shoulder blades and throws her head back, his tongue traces her spine and his teeth nip at her skin. She can feel the tension building and knows she's close, she just needs to be pushed over the edge. She tries to move a hand between her legs but he bats it away. _ __

_“You wanna come, Carter?” she’s pleased to hear he’s breathing heavily and his words are strained. _ __

_“Yes,” she responds, grinding against him, her body practically begging him for more. He’s experimenting with the pace, pulling almost all the way out of her and making her whimper, speeding up and making her pant and beg him not to stop. He holds himself still inside her and she can feel her muscles clenching around him,_ __

_“You have to tell me Carter,” he grunts, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging her head back so their faces are almost level, “tell me you love me.” She gasps as he pushes into her hard and bites down on her neck, the pain is delicious and she feels the shiver spread down to her nipples. Her finger finally finds it’s way to her clitoris and she rubs frantically on the hot, wet skin. _ __

_“I’m not gonna let you come until you tell me,” he threatens, but his pace deceives his voice and she can tell he’s close too. She tries to concentrate on her own orgasm, but his rhythm is starting to falter and he’s breathing hard now, desperately trying to hold back. _ __

_“Yes,” she tells him, hoping it will be enough, but he pinches her nipple, hard._ __

_“Say it,” he growls, “ I wanna hear it.” _ __

_“I love you,” she cries out as her orgasm hits,_ __

She buries her face in the pillow as her body tenses, muffling her scream as she grasps at her bed sheets and feels Pete finally give in as she tightens around him. He collapses onto her back, as they lay panting, covered in a sheen of sweat. She feels dazed and barely registers what’s happening as her rolls them over to spoon against her back, tenderly kissing every bit of skin he can reach.

She finally catches her breath and turns her head to meet Pete’s lips. They share a lazy kiss and she sighs as he squeezes her tight against him.

“You know that doesn’t count?” he says.

“What?” she replies, frowning,

“You can’t say that when we’re in the middle of...that.” She’s genuinely confused for a few seconds until she realises what he’s talking about, “but just for the record, me too.” He kisses the nape of her neck and nuzzles his nose into her hair. The blood rushes to her head and she feels sick. She knows she can’t take it back. She wants to move, wants to get out of his arms and out of the bed, but doesn’t. She can feel him already falling asleep, but knows she won’t be so lucky tonight. 


	2. Deceptions Part 2

As her head settled on her soft pillow, she felt her eyes closing. Pete nuzzled into her neck, licking the ticklish spot that always made her giggle, yet she barely smiled,

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet,” he whispered, his hands roaming all over her body. They hadn’t seen each other for two weeks and despite her insistence that she was tired and would rather spend the night relaxing at home, Pete’s perseverance had meant dinner and a movie, which on any other Friday night would’ve been the perfect end to her week. They’d had a thankfully uneventful week, but their last mission had been long and tedious, and even Daniel had seemed to be looking forward to a weekend off. She’d had a little too much wine at dinner and didn’t know how she’d managed to stay awake in the dark, warm movie theatre.

“Honey, I really don’t have the energy,” she was trying not to whine, quite unsuccessfully she thought. He rolled over, manipulating her limp body until his chest was pressed against hers and his hips fit snugly between her thighs. She could only count a handful of times she’d been so submissive in bed, but she took comfort from the warmth of his body on top of hers. She returned his slow kiss, her hands playing lazily across his shoulders.

“Missed you,” he murmured against her lips. She sighed, squeezing him a little closer.

“Me too,” she replied quietly. He seemed to take that as an invitation and kissed her with more urgency, his hips began to move and she could feel the heat building between them. This was all she’d wanted tonight, the simplicity of them sharing a moment like this. His mouth moved down her body, kissing her collar bone, flicking his tongue across a nipple and sucking it into his mouth, dipping his tongue into her navel and tracing a faded scar with a finger, then pressing a gentle kiss to it with a slight frown on his face.

He hooked his arms under her thighs, resting his hands flat on her abdomen and started to explore her with his tongue. She tucked her ankles behind his head, letting her knees fall and leaving her wide open and exposed to him, knowing her hips would be paying for it later, but it was usually worth it. Pete’s tongue was going through the usual progression of movement, circling slowly around her clitoris, and then flicking across it softly, building up in speed and intensity before starting over. Usually she’d be grabbing onto the sheets by now, urging him on as he worked her up to a climax, but tonight her senses were dulled by alcohol and fatigue and something seemed to be missing. For the first time in their relationship, she was seriously considering faking it.

“If it was me, you’d have come by now.” Her eyes shot open as she heard Jack’s voice. She turned her head sideways on the pillow and there he was, standing by her bed, watching. “In fact,” he glanced at Pete, “you’d be asleep by now. I would never have made you go out if you were that exhausted.” She squeezed her eyes shut and willed him to go away, trying to focus on Pete. When she opened her eyes again, Jack was leaning across her, his face only inches from hers.

“Poor Pete thinks he’s pushing all the right buttons.” The smug grin on his face was almost unbearable. He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching hers and she couldn’t help moving her head to try and meet him, but he pulled back. The frustration sent a surge of heat to her groin and she pushed her hips closer to Pete, feeling him smile and obviously thinking he was finally getting her going.

“You gonna tell him he’s doing it wrong?” Jack asked, teasing her skin and lips with his mouth, not quite touching and sending shivers through her whole body.  She glared at him. 

“Tell him you want him to lick your entire length and push his tongue inside you.” She groaned and her back arched off the bed as the image of Jack between her legs, with his tongue buried inside her, shot through her head. He was grinning again and she wanted to hit him. She felt Pete reach a hand up to massage her breast.

“Tell him that’s not where you want his hands,” Jack whispered in her ear. She took hold of Pete’s hand and placed it back on her abdomen and threaded her fingers through his hair, gently pulling his head closer to her. He knew what that meant and moved his tongue quicker and with more pressure. Her breathing was laboured now and she was moaning quietly with almost every breath.

“It’s still not enough, is it Carter?” Jack had moved to stand by the bed again and she could feel his eyes on her, watching her breasts move as she panted. Damn him, he was right. She did need more. She tried to open her legs wider and they began to tremble under the strain. She could hear Jack’s laugh.

“That’s not it and you know it,” he gloated. She tried to shut him out, tried to get him out of her head, but she couldn’t. This had been happening more and more lately, but it was usually just a fleeting thought, not such a vivid image.

“I know exactly what you want Carter.” He was closer again and she sucked in a breath as she saw his hand making its way under her thigh. Her body shook with anticipation, knowing it would break her. She finally found her voice, instructing Pete between breaths, being very careful not to mention either name.

“Use your fingers,” she told him, and he obliged, shifting his body to free his hand and slipping two fingers inside her. He moved them back and forth, matching the rhythm of his tongue, but it still wasn’t enough.  She arched into him, trying to angle her hips to hit the right spot.

“Fucking moron,” Jack muttered, leaning against her bedroom wall, his arms folded across his chest. “Is this really what you want for the rest of your life? Lying in bed every Friday night, thinking about me, while he’s futzing around down there trying to get you off?” She managed to get hold of Pete’s wrist and hold his hand still. She moved her hips and found the connection she’d been striving for, and as she rode his fingers to her climax, she realised Jack had finally fallen silent.

Pete clambered his way back up her body as she moved her legs into a more comfortable position and tried to catch her breath. He kissed her neck and shoulders, giving her space to breathe as he settled back on top of her and his cock slid between her still contracting muscles. She lay staring at the ceiling as he pounded into her, and was aware of how heavy the ring on her left hand suddenly felt.


End file.
